


Home, Together

by jeien



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Laurant Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: In another world, in another life, engulfed by a brightly shining era, two children are finally happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tadanomarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/gifts).



In another world, in another life, engulfed by a brightly shining era, two children are finally happy.  

The fireplace blazes with swaying flames as Therese brought an armful of books into the living room. “What shall we read today?”  

März stops his coloring and raises his hand, stars bursting in his pupils with excitement. “Oh, oh! The story about the warrior princess and the prince!”  

“You really like that one, don’t you?” Therese asks. Her lips break into a crescent moon smile when she hears her son answer, no shame and all confidence, with _Because Elisabeth likes that one!_ Next to him, Elisabeth giggles with a faint dusting of pink coloring her cheeks. “Well, alright. The warrior princess and the prince it is.”  

She spins the yarn of a princess who takes up her brother’s sword to rescue her closest and most beloved companion for the nth time. Her words and flourishes remain unchanged: from the dramatic extension of her arm when the princess pierces the sky with her blade to the low, serpentine movements of her torso when the princess encounters the monster in the bog to the wavering voice at the princess and her prince’s touching reunion. März and Elisabeth listen with rapt attention—they grow giddy with each scene they project themselves into, hoping one day for a fairy tale ending just as sweet.  

Their life is no fairy tale. There are no princes or princesses, no battles of honor with swords or otherwise, no monsters or dragons to escape from or befriend. März is just a curious boy like all the rest with a body that pumped altruism alongside blood. Elisabeth is just a sheltered girl, raised in a wealthy family that tries their best to give her love despite the internal conflict. Therese is just a single mother trying to raise her son and his best friend to be the best people they can be, giving them food and warmth and stories to give them a little more hope in the world.  

The phone rings at the tale’s end. She gets up from her reclining chair and answers the call, letting the children go back to their coloring. After a _Yes, yes, it’s no trouble, Elisabeth can stay the night, please be careful getting home_ and explaining to Elisabeth that her big brother’s run into some car troubles, Therese watches the two children scramble up the stairs to get März’s room ready for another occupant.  

And while their life is no fairy tale, März and Elisabeth have each other. They may not be a prince and his warrior princess, but they are enough.  

 


End file.
